


Completely Inappropriate Things

by MaxWrite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Penetration, Implied Sibling Incest, M/M, Threesome, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-09
Updated: 2008-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxWrite/pseuds/MaxWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The holidays can be a depressing time of year, but Remus has Fred and George looking out for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completely Inappropriate Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Weasley Fest](http://weasley_fest.livejournal.com) '08.

Remus sat in the sagging armchair in The Burrow's dim living room. The only light came from the multicoloured lights of the Weasleys' Christmas tree, which blinked merrily at him. Remus, however, was far from merry. He let out a sigh and slouched further down in the armchair. Everyone else had long since gone up to bed; he was alone, but for the garden gnome Fred had _Stupefied_ , which sat atop the tree, glaring down at him. Remus vaguely wondered if anyone else had noticed it. He also wondered if the poor thing would be forced to stay up there until Boxing Day.

Remus heard footsteps approaching. He looked toward the living room's archway and soon saw a dark figure pass by on its way to the kitchen. Then the figure moved out of view and the footsteps stopped suddenly. When they started up again, the figure reappeared and poked its head into the living room.

"Remus?" It was Fred… or George. He was shirtless, wearing only pyjama bottoms and his hair was tousled from sleep. He approached Remus's chair. "What are you still doing up?"

Remus sat up straighter. "I didn't feel much like sleeping. It's nice down here."

The twin arched an eyebrow and took a seat on the sofa. "It is?"

"Yes." Remus glanced over at the twinkling tree. "It's… peaceful."

"Peaceful? _Here_?" The boy – or young man, Remus supposed – snorted. "You live alone, don't you? Doesn't get much more peaceful than that."

"Being alone and being at peace are two different things," Remus replied sensibly, smiling warmly at him. He studied the young man for a moment and finally admitted, "I'm sorry, but I'm not sure which one you are."

The twin smiled broadly and chuckled.

"You have my sincerest apologies."

"George. And don't worry about it, Mum still gets us mixed up and she's our _mum_."

"What are you still doing up, by the way?"

"Came down to grab a snack for Fred and me."

As though responding to the mention of his name, Fred, also wearing nothing but pyjama bottoms, appeared in the sitting room's archway. "What's taking you so long? – Oh. Hello, Remus."

"And by process of elimination, you must be Fred," said Remus. "Sorry I held up your brother. He was just wondering what I was still doing awake."

"What _are_ you still doing awake?" Fred asked as he approached. He grinned. "A man your age needs loads of sleep, doesn't he?"

"He thinks it's nice here," said George. "Peaceful, he said."

Fred looked at Remus in disbelief. "Peaceful when? Now? Well, I suppose, but you have to get ninety-nine percent of the family knocked out first. Awful lot of trouble to go to just for a quiet moment."

"Well, not for us," said George.

"True. You should've asked us. We'd have whipped up a little something and had them all out by ten."

Remus wondered, at first, if they were joking, but quickly decided they were more than capable of such a thing. He smiled to himself and decided not to ask. "It's not the quiet. It's just nice, that's all." Remus relaxed back in the chair and stared off at the tree again. He blinked unseeingly at the tiny lights. He thought about his own, empty home and the spying he was doing for Dumbledore in the werewolf community; he suddenly felt very heavy.

"Remus?"

Remus looked around at the twins. George was still seated on the sofa, while Fred, who hadn't sat down, had taken a step toward Remus. They were both watching him. Remus realised that he could possibly have been staring off at the tree for quite some time. "Yes?"

"You okay?"

"Yes, of course." Remus straightened up again and cleared his throat. He watched the twins exchange a glance. "I am. What?"

"Nothing, it's just that… you sighed."

"I did?"

Fred nodded.

"You miss him, don't you?" said George. Remus didn't have to ask to know he meant Sirius. He lowered his gaze and licked his lips.

"We wondered," said Fred cautiously, "about your relationship with him."

"What about it?" Remus asked calmly, meeting his eyes.

"Well…" Fred hesitated and glanced at his twin for a moment. "We wondered how close you two were."

"If you're asking what I think you're asking, then it's none of your business," Remus replied politely. He even managed a small smile.

"Yeah, we know," said Fred, looking down and shuffling his feet. "It's just, you know, if things were… the way we think they were between you, then it must've been that much more painful when he died."

"I loved Sirius very much. His death hurt me deeply, and a physical relationship between the two of us would not have made that pain any stronger or weaker."

The twins nodded and Remus looked away again.

"You should probably go back to bed. Molly won't be happy if she discovers I've kept you up."

"You're not keeping us up," said Fred.

"We would've been up anyway," said George.

"Well, you're not obliged to keep me company, then."

But Fred had stepped even closer and was now standing right before Remus, looking down at him. Remus looked up into his eyes.

"Would you like to join us?" asked Fred.

"Join you in what?"

George stood and approached as well. "Yeah, we were just taking a break to refuel, but we can eat later."

Remus frowned. "Taking a break from what?"

The twins glanced at each other again. "George, grab the rum, will you?" George nodded and headed over to the sideboard. Fred scurried off to the kitchen. Remus sat forward in his seat.

"What are you both up to?"

"We're going to cheer you up," said George as he returned to stand before Remus. He was smiling now and carrying a large, half-empty bottle of amber liquid.

Remus's eyebrows went up. "By getting me drunk?"

George grinned. "Consider it our gift to you. It's loads better than the gift we actually got you anyway."

Fred returned carrying a tumbler half-filled with something creamy that Remus guessed was eggnog. He held it out to George, who poured a healthy portion of rum into it, and then Fred handed the tumbler to Remus.

"You've got to be joking," said Remus, taking the glass.

"Nope," said George. "You might be too dignified to get sloshed in front of the others, but there's no need for such silliness with us. Drink up, now."

"Oh, by the way," said Fred, "mind if we all head to Bill's room, since you're staying in there?"

"Oh, my god," Remus said after he swallowed his first sip. "How much rum did you put in here?"

"Enough to cover up the taste," said George. "Eggnog's dreadful without alcohol. Must be all that… nog or… whatever."

"Remus," said Fred, "Bill's staying with us in our room because Mum assigned his room to you. So, can we all head up to his room?"

"You'll be doing us a favour too. It was a right pain in the arse waiting for Bill to start snoring. And then having to keep quiet? Seriously inconvenient."

"Mm, like being back in the dorm at Hogwarts again."

Remus shook his head, deciding most of what they'd just said wasn't important. "We're going upstairs?"

The twins nodded.

"What for?"

"Privacy," Fred said brightly. "Come on, let's go."

George held a hand out to Remus to help him up. Remus accepted it and stood and the three of them headed out of the living room.

"You're not drinking," said George.

"I'm drinking it as fast as I can, George."

 

* * *

"I remember," Remus laughed, "when I went into my office one day and all my belongings, including the furniture, were on the ceiling."

The twins grinned at each other. "Ah, yes, I remember," said Fred. "That was one of our less destructive pranks."

"Mm," said George. "We must've been feeling a bit off that day."

Remus drained his glass and relaxed back against the headboard of Bill's bed with a dopey grin on his face. "When the charm finally wore off, all my things simply flipped back over and floated gently to the floor, so I thank you for that. I'm fully aware that it could've been a lot worse." Remus suddenly realised that his glass felt heavy once again. He looked down at it and found that it was now full of rum, and George, seated next to him, was reaching over to place the now empty bottle on the bedside table. "Uh, George."

"Hm?"

"I'm not sure your parents are going to appreciate you bringing that up here."

"No, but you might." George turned back to him. "Just relax. Let us worry about the details."

"So," said Fred, who was sitting cross-legged by Remus's legs, facing Remus and George. He laid a hand on Remus's leg, just below his knee, and left it there. "Tell us about Sirius."

Remus was only vaguely aware of the hand on his leg. He thought perhaps that hand shouldn't be there, but he was feeling too good at the moment, too warm and relaxed, to make a fuss. He sighed and looked toward the ceiling, which was still in focus, so he decided he wasn't drunk enough yet to be concerned. "What can I say? I'm not sure he can be summed up in words. You just have to… experience him."

"And did you?" asked George. Remus looked over at him. George looked right into his eyes. Remus wondered if George had always been nestled so close to him.

"Did I what?"

" _Experience_ him," George replied, and Remus thought George was speaking awfully softly all of a sudden.

"Erm…" Remus struggled to get his brain to work properly and figure out what George was asking. He felt sluggish and stupid from the alcohol. He looked down into his glass. He thought he should really stop drinking and set it aside. He took another sip instead. "Oh!" he suddenly said, finally figuring out what George meant. He looked at George again. "You shouldn't be asking such things."

George shrugged. "Who's gonna know?"

"And we know you like to talk about him," added Fred, now gently massaging an area just above Remus's knee.

"Well, that's true." Remus sipped more of his drink as he thought about Sirius. "He was… exciting and dark and even frightening in some ways. Not the sort of person I thought I'd be associating with, but somehow we fit together. He was confident and unashamed and… sexy." A soft smile spread across Remus's face. "He was everything, or a lot of things, I wanted to be." Remus looked from one twin to the other and caught them exchanging a rather impressed glance. "I know you've probably never considered that your quiet former professor might have a dark, exciting side. Well, perhaps he does." Remus sighed again, his expression growing sombre. "But it terrifies him." He took another, larger, sip of his drink. "Sirius made it okay to be a little wild. He made my… furry little problem seem almost normal. Almost okay."

Remus threw his head back and drained his glass. This time, George took the glass from him and set it aside. Remus took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying to steady himself, as he suddenly felt that either he or the room wasn't staying completely still. "I should _not_ have drunk so much."

"Really feeling it, huh?" asked Fred (or at least, Remus thought it had been Fred who'd spoken) as he crawled up and settled on Remus's other side.

"Yes, definitely."

"Good," said George. "Now, tell us, when was the last time you…" George leaned closer and whispered something in Remus's ear. Remus blinked, unsure if he'd heard him correctly.

"Beg your pardon?"

"You heard me," whispered George, and Remus was certain now that George was speaking very softly and sitting far too close, and the normally bright, inquisitive look in his eyes had been replaced by something soft and intimate. "When was the last time you had a cock in your mouth?"

"Or in any part of you, really, we're not fussy where we stick them," said Fred. Remus looked at him and found he had a similar look in his eyes and was snuggling up to him as well.

"Is this what the two of you brought me up here for?" asked Remus, his expression darkening.

"Bit slow for a professor, innee?" said George, and suddenly George's hand was caressing Remus's inner thigh while Fred's hand was on Remus's belly and making its way downward, and some rather loud alarm bells started going off in Remus's muddled head, although they sounded terribly distant through his alcohol haze. He quickly removed the twins' hands from his body.

"No, no, no, no, no. Uh-uh. This is… Just no." Remus thought he should get up off the bed, but he had a twin on either side of him and his legs felt like jelly and he wondered where the hell his spine had gone and no sooner had he removed the twins' hands, they were back in full force, caressing and creeping toward things they really shouldn't be touching, and Remus was tempted to just let it happen, to just slouch down and spread his legs and let them have him, but his common sense finally got hold of him again and he nudged their hands away.

Fred sat up straighter and stared at Remus as though he was a particularly puzzling maths problem. "Still? Really?" He then looked at George. "Will of steel, this one."

"We might be going a bit fast for him. Let's try something else. Come here." George motioned for Fred to join him on Remus's right side. Fred proceeded to crawl over Remus.

"Gentlemen, really," said Remus, scooting over closer to the wall where Fred had been sitting.

"Shush," said Fred, who then smiled at his twin and got up on his knees before him. "Let's show him how this is supposed to go."

George smiled back, got up on his knees too and shimmied closer to Fred. Remus was telling himself he shouldn't be up here with them, but as the identical, shirtless boys drew closer to each other and George's hands took hold of Fred's waist and Fred's hands gripped George's biceps and they tilted their heads and brought their mouths together and… Remus lost his train of thought.

The twins' mouths were open wide as they kissed deeply. Every now and then a tongue would make an appearance and the noises they began making, soft little moans, seemed to be directly connected to the warm, pulsating feeling that was growing in Remus's belly and groin. George's hands slid down inside Fred's pyjama bottoms and began to cup and knead his cheeks. Meanwhile, Fred's fingers seemed to find a nipple they liked, though George's freckled upper arm was blocking Remus's view of the pinching and tweaking that was going on.

Then Fred's hands were pushing George's bottoms down to his thighs, and Fred looked down to watch as he revealed his twin's erection. He kissed his way down George's chest, down his belly, his hands caressing George's round, firm-looking arse, and then finally took hold of George's dick, sat down on his hip and opened up his mouth to allow his tongue out to lick at the head.

Remus suddenly realised that he had shifted a bit to his left to properly observe the proceedings and was now sitting there slack-jawed. He wondered how long he'd been watching them like that. One of George's large hands was stroking Fred's messy hair, and when Remus glanced up at George's face, he found the softest, most loving look there as George watched his twin. It almost wasn't even sexual. It looked almost nurturing.

"You're so good, baby," George whispered, and Remus had the overwhelming feeling that these words, however simple, were not meant to be heard by him, regardless of the fact that he'd been invited up here. There was something so intimate happening between the twins, it caused a bothersome ache to swell in Remus's chest. When he looked back down at Fred's face, the look there was so calm, so completely content, Remus thought for a moment that it was absurd that either of these young men would ever want to be with anyone else.

"I think he likes it," said George, who was now watching Remus, eyes focused on his crotch.

"Hm?" Fred hummed around his length.

"Look. See?"

Fred raised his head, licked his wet mouth and looked over at Remus. He nodded his approval. "Very nice, Remus."

Remus looked down at himself. His trousers were bulging. He shifted with embarrassment, trying to cover himself, but George shook a finger at him.

"No! Bad professor!"

Remus felt a blush creeping up his neck to his face. His eyes darted toward the door.

"Don't worry, it's locked," said George as Fred continued to suck him with slow, deliberate movements, his cheeks hollowing as he took his brother all the way in. George emitted a soft groan of pure pleasure, his eyes dropping shut, his mouth falling open. "And no one can… hear what's… going on in here either… We made sure of that," he added in several soft breaths.

Fred looked sidelong at Remus, made direct eye contact him as he sucked his brother, and Remus felt his prick give an impatient jerk. Fred took his mouth off George and continued stroking with his fist. "Show it to us," he whispered.

Remus shook his head. "I can't do that."

"Sure you can," said George. He helped Fred back up onto his knees and pushed Fred's pants down until his erect cock was sticking out and pointing at its twin. "See? It's easy."

"Well, yes, of course I _physically_ can," said Remus. "I know that, but I…" He trailed off as he watched the twins. They'd become distracted. They were looking down at themselves, watching their dicks gently bump into each other. Fred let out a little giggle and snort, and George grinned at him, leaned forward, kissed his cheek and nudged it with his nose. Fred closed his eyes as George began to nuzzle him, and his head fell back and he let out a deep, soft, throaty laugh as George kissed and licked along his neck.

Once again, Remus felt completely out of place, as though this was something too intimate for him witness. There was something oddly sweet and innocent about this, he thought; these identical twin boys, obviously so into each other, enjoying and exploring each other's bodies, with their pyjamas pushed down to their thighs, almost like giddy, inexperienced children. But Remus knew better than that. They were far too comfortable with each other for this to be something new to them. They'd probably been lovers forever. There was something oddly sweet and innocent about that too, he thought.

George's fingers nudged at Fred's armpit and Fred let out a loud, sharp yelp, almost like a bark, and laughed as he tried to shield the sensitive area. Sirius… Remus wondered if he and Sirius had looked like this, all eager hands and playful nips and laughter, skin flushed and young and healthy, so completely into each other that a person sitting right next to them would essentially cease to exist. They _had_ been like that, he thought. It had been so long ago, it seemed almost like another life, but it had been that way.

Remus's resolve had disappeared entirely. He still felt he shouldn't be here, but he no longer cared. His cock was rock hard and he wanted to do as the twins had asked and take it out for them, join them, but he just couldn't bring himself to. It seemed far too bold a move, even upon request, and he couldn't shake the feeling that he was an intruder in their private world.

Finally, George looked over at him again, eyes sleepy and going blatantly down to stare at his bulge. "Come on, Fred," he whispered. He disentangled himself from Fred and moved toward Remus. He took hold of Remus's arm and tugged him back to his original seat so Fred could slip in next to him on his other side. Remus found himself sandwiched between them again and he wiped his sweaty palms on his trousers as his stomach jumped with nerves.

"I want to state, for the record, that this is very, very wrong," he said.

"That's what makes it fun," murmured Fred, who'd gripped Remus's leg and was pulling it a bit further away from the other one while George began to unfasten Remus's trousers. Remus watched as George's hand disappeared into his underwear. He sucked in a slow breath as George's hand wrapped around his length and he slouched down a bit further when the hand came back out cradling and caressing his prick.

"Fuck," he whispered, and he found himself laying his own hand on George's wrist, gripping it and gently stroking it as George stroked him. Their eyes locked and George was smiling softly at him. His eyes were blue, like his father's, and seemed alive with something mischievous, as though he could spring into action any moment, change his mind about this threesome business and decide that charming the refrigerator to scream each time it was opened, or making the living room sofa do a jig each time someone sat on it, might be a more productive use of his time. Something inside Remus responded strongly to that look. It looked familiar to him and he shivered slightly, feeling as though the same unpredictable energy that seemed to live in George's eyes was coursing through him as well.

And George wasn't wavering. That mischievous gaze was focused on Remus and his pupils had grown larger since their eyes had met.

"See? Not so bad, is it?" George whispered as he stroked Remus. Remus shook his head. "Good," whispered George.

"Now, let's all get better acquainted," said Fred. He reached out, cupped a hand behind his twin's head and the other behind Remus's and gently pushed their faces together until their lips met. "That's it. Open up and taste him, Remus."

Remus obeyed, opening his mouth wide and slipping his tongue into George's mouth. George was eager to accept it, sucked it in, and nestled right up against him. Remus slid an arm around George's shoulders to pull him closer, but soon, George broke the kiss, and with a sweet smile he nudged Remus's face the other way, toward Fred, who cupped it in both hands and went right for his mouth. Remus reached for Fred's dick, boldly wrapping his fingers around it. Fred opened his eyes and smiled against Remus's mouth. "Ooh, someone's really warming up to this, yeah?"

"I bet this is his greatest fantasy," purred George, "having it off with a couple of young, ripe students."

"You're no longer my students," Remus pointed out quickly. "If you were, I wouldn't–"

Fred silenced him with a finger laid on Remus's lips. "Save it. You would. We'd make you."

"Just like we did tonight."

Remus wanted to protest, but his sluggish brain had to take a moment to consider that. Would the twins have been able to get him into this position while he'd been a teacher at Hogwarts? If that was true, then his being a werewolf was possibly the lesser of the two dangers. At least he knew how to handle the latter. Frisky twins intent on getting into his pants, he wasn't so sure about. He was about to open his mouth to retort, but then he felt George's warm, wet mouth on his cock and all coherent thought slipped right out of his grasp.

"Ooh, yeah," Fred whispered as Remus's eyes fluttered shut and his jaw went slack from pleasure. "Young student mouth on your big, throbbing prick; that's all you've ever wanted, isn't it, _Professor_?"

"Oh, my god," Remus moaned as the tip of George's tongue pressed and flicked at his head, just below his slit, and he was much too far gone to find it odd that Fred had called him 'professor'. "George, fuck…"

"Good, innee?" said Fred with a grin, petting his brother's bobbing head. "He's had loads of practise."

George raised his head and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Don't want you to come just yet," he said as he began to wriggle out of his pyjama bottoms.

Fred was doing the same, getting out of his pants, and when they were both naked, they helped Remus out of his cardigan and his faded t-shirt. They admired and ran curious fingers along the scars on Remus's pale chest. Remus cringed as they did this, shame seeping in like ice water filling his chest cavity.

"Shh, shh, shh," George hushed him, shaking his head and gazing deeply into Remus's eyes. "It's okay. It's sexy."

"It's not," said Remus immediately. "It's a curse and it's just something I have to deal with. It's not sexy, it's not kinky, it's not something to be turned into a harmless fetish. It's far from harmless. It's ugly and it's destructive."

"But _you're_ not," whispered Fred as he crawled away, down to Remus's feet. "You're not ugly and destructive."

"Far from it." George took hold of Remus's jaw, turned Remus's face toward his own and whispered right against his mouth, "You're sweet and kind and sexy." Remus was about to protest, but he could only yelp as Fred took hold of his ankles and yanked him down into a horizontal position. Remus blinked up in surprise at George, who added, "And we don't want to make you feel bad."

"In case you hadn't noticed," added Fred, crawling back up.

"What are you doing?" asked Remus.

"Oh, nothing," said Fred as he straddled his former professor and wriggled against his cock.

"Just more completely inappropriate things," added George as he hopped on too, behind Fred and yanked Remus's trousers down until they were below his hips.

Remus was far too distracted by the sight of naked Fred Weasley sitting proudly atop him to notice that the twins had retrieved his wand from the bedside table. It was when Fred leaned forward, bracing himself with his hands on Remus's chest, and let out a sigh of pleasure that Remus realised George was using it to prepare his brother's body. A soft, golden glow began to expand between the twins, down at Fred's backside, and George was focused on the area, brow furrowed in concentration.

Then Remus felt himself being lubricated and the wand was discarded and George laid a hand on his brother, caressed his smooth, freckled hip and his thigh and whispered in his ear, "Ready, Fred?"

Fred nodded. "Ready, George."

And Remus felt George grip him and the head of his prick began to push up into Fred and it was so warm and so tight, it felt like Fred's body was sucking him in, and Remus's own voice sounded distant to him as he moaned. Fred was groaning as well and George was cooing to him and suddenly Remus's body was flush with Fred's.

"You okay, Freddie?" asked George, whose hands were caressing Fred's body and he was brushing his lips against Fred's neck.

"Yes," Fred breathed. He looked down at Remus and gave him a soft smile as he began to move.

"That's it, good boy," George praised his brother as Fred began to ride.

"Sweet fancy Merlin, he's huge," Fred groaned, his eyes closed and mouth hanging open as he began to pant. "Talk to me, Professor."

"What?" Up to this point, Remus had been too amazed that this was even happening to say much beyond the odd grunt or moan. "Talk to you? I…" He trailed off as he became distracted by Fred's merrily bouncing cock. "I can't do that."

"Yes, you can." Fred looked down at him, his gaze just smouldering. He reached for Remus's hand and placed it on his prick. "Touch that. Feel it. And tell me what you want."

"I can't," Remus whispered, eyes glued to Fred's body, taking in his pale, hard nipples, the sprinkling of freckles across his chest and broad shoulders and down his flat belly, and the firm, ginger-furred thighs that flanked Remus on either side.

"Yes, you can. Say it. _Say it._ "

 _Remus felt his balls tightening up and he thought he might come just from the sight of Fred's solid body writhing on top of him, or even simply from the sight of his flame-red pubic hair. Remus felt words pushing up through his shyness to the tip of his tongue. "I want… to make you come."_

 _"Yes." Fred closed his eyes and let his head fall back. "Tell me more."_

 _"And… I want to come inside you."_

 _Fred rode faster. "How much? How much come do you have for me?"_

 _Remus began to shudder. He gripped Fred's waist to help him ride, releasing his cock so he could watch it bounce again. "So much, Fred."_

 _"How much? Tell me. Tell me."_

 _"Fuck… I'm going to pump so much spunk inside you, it's going to come out your mouth."_

 _Fred let out a loud, hard groan and Remus felt Fred's muscles clench down around his shaft. His whole body tensed up and he knew he was about to explode, but suddenly the wonderfully tight grip on his cock was taken away._

 _"What's wrong?" he panted._

 _"Not letting you come yet, Professor," George whispered. Fred was leaning forward, this time bracing himself on either side of Remus, and Remus quickly realised that George was entering his twin. The look on Fred's face was of absolute bliss. "Thanks for warming him up for me," said George, and without further ado, he began to pound his twin's backside._

 _Fred gasped and cried out, "Fuck! Georgie, oh, god!" A reaction that made Remus's already throbbing prick give a hard jerk and leak onto his skin._

 _"I know you've thought about it," George panted, looking past Fred's head and right into Remus's eyes. "I know you've thought about Fred and me, the cute, young identical twin boys, going at each other, fucking, sucking and drinking each other's come. I _know_ you've thought about it. I could see it in your eyes whenever you looked at us in class. You wanted us then, didn't you? _Didn't_ you?"_

Remus's lip curled slightly as he watched George pummel his twin and he replied in a low growl, "Yes."

A wicked grin spread across George's face. "There it is. There's the darkness. It's coming out now, isn't it?"

It was coming out, Remus realised. Part of him wanted to hold it back, to prove he could control himself, but that part of him was very small and shrinking by the second and he found that he could only growl in response to what George had said. Something hungry and snarling was indeed rearing its head, and, Remus realised with both relief and dismay, it had nothing to do with his lycanthropy.

"What did you want?" asked Fred, his voice shaking from George's assault, his face relaxed from the pleasure of it. "What did you want to watch us do?"

"I wanted to watch you fuck each other senseless," Remus answered without hesitation.

An almost evil grin touched Fred's lips. "We know. We knew it then. And we were fifteen years old, you _sick – sick – fuck._ "

 _Remus snarled up at him, "Sit on my cock _now_."_

"Ooh, _yes_ , Professor," Fred purred with a smile. George was grinning as well as he withdrew and helped guide Remus back inside his twin. Remus gripped Fred's waist and slammed up into him, making Fred arch and scream. Despite the charmed walls through which no sound could escape, George clamped a hand over Fred's mouth, muffling his cries.

"I know what Freddie wants," said George. He leaned forward, making Fred lie almost flat on top of Remus. Remus stopped pumping into Fred.

"What are you doing?"

"Hold still," said George, and Remus quickly realised what George was up to when he felt George's dick nudging against his. Fred's eyes widened for a moment and his muffled noises sounded almost like protests at first. Remus wanted to say something, but George persisted, and soon Remus felt George slide all the way in alongside him, and Fred, who was quivering slightly, seemed to be calming down.

George leaned close and nuzzled Fred's neck. "You okay, baby?" He released Fred's mouth and Fred bit his lip as he moved his hips a bit. He seemed to be testing to see how things felt. He shuddered, and on his face was a mixture of what seemed like discomfort and something like determination. He nodded.

"Ready, Georgie," he replied in a soft breath that turned into a low moan as George began to move. Remus stayed still, waiting for Fred to really be ready for him to move too. It wasn't long before Fred's noises became decidedly lustful and his expression relaxed. Remus began a slow, steady rhythm in and out of him, pulling out when George pushed in. He got the distinct impression that this was not the first time Fred had been filled up by two men.

"Now, where were we?" said Fred. "Something about pumping me full of so much spunk, it comes out of my mouth, I believe."

"Fuck," Remus growled, those words making him thrust faster. George quickly matched his pace. "Do you want it? Tell me you want it."

Fred lowered his face right down to Remus's until their mouths and noses brushed, and he whispered, "I want your hot, sticky spunk, Professor. Fill me full of it."

Remus shuddered and clenched his teeth. He was moments from climax. He watched the twins. Fred's hips were rolling in time with the alternating thrusts. George wrapped an arm across Fred's chest, holding Fred firmly back against himself as he pumped into him. George's face was visible over Fred's shoulder and their faces were as identical as ever; side by side, mouths hanging open, a slight frown line between each set of pale brows, eyelids half-closed and fluttering.

Remus reached in between himself and Fred and touched a fingertip to Fred's slit. Fred sucked in a sharp breath, his body jerking at the touch and he opened his eyes to see what Remus was doing.

"Taste yourself," Remus whispered.

Fred opened his mouth right up and Remus inserted his finger halfway in. Fred sucked it eagerly, eyes fluttering shut, tongue licking his own pre-come from Remus's fingertip. George leaned forward, his body looming over Fred and Remus, and Remus did the same for him, gathered a drop of Fred's pre-come on his fingertip and fed it to George. George was so eager for his twin's taste, he grabbed onto Remus wrist and held it steady as he sucked. And Remus lost it; his body finally erupted.

"He's shooting his load, Georgie."

George removed Remus's finger from his mouth and panted, "Yes, I can feel it." And a moment later, George's body shuddered and he was coming too, and Remus knew what George meant when he'd said he could feel it, because Remus could now feel the spasms of George's cock.

Through his haze of pleasure, Remus observed the twins. George was watching him too, a look of both intensity and relaxed dazedness on his face. Fred also seemed lost in the moment, his eyes closed, his hips still rocking. And suddenly, George reached around and pulled Fred's face to the side, leaned over and plunged his tongue into Fred's mouth, muffling their combined noises. They held the kiss throughout George's climax, and even as Remus's body shuddered with orgasm, he felt the bothersome ache return as he watched the twins kiss.

Both Remus and George finally, and carefully, withdrew and all three men collapsed side-by-side, Fred in the middle. Fred's erection was not forgotten; George moved down to take care of it, settling between Fred's legs. Remus propped himself up on an elbow to watch, and Fred took Remus's hand and guided it to his crotch.

"Feed it to him," Fred whispered, looking up into Remus's eyes.

Remus gripped Fred's cock and raised it, bringing the head up to George's lips. George met his eyes and stared directly into them as he opened up, extended his tongue and made a long, slow lick right up the underside of Fred's shaft. He circled the head with his tongue, poking the tip into his brother's slit, and then finally took the whole thing into his mouth. He closed his eyes and settled in to pleasure his twin while Remus removed his hand and rested it on Fred's belly.

"You've done that before, haven't you?" Remus asked as they both watched George. "Taken two men at once."

Fred smiled lazily. "Yes."

"Who?"

"Not telling. Secret."

Remus looked at him. "Oh, come on."

Fred's grin broadened. "I'll give you a hint: he wears glasses."

"Hmm…" Remus immediately thought of Harry, but he thought that couldn't be right. "Can I have another hint?"

"He's tall and skinny."

Remus frowned and watched George suckling the head of Fred's cock while fisting his shaft, his eye closed. "Did he go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"Was he in your year?"

"Nope."

"Was he there while you were?"

"Yes."

"Older or younger?"

"Older."

Remus smiled at their little guessing game. "Race?"

"White."

"Name?"

"Nice try."

Remus chuckled. "You've barely narrowed it down at all."

"Well, we might tell you one day… Oh… oh, yeah…" Fred's eyes glazed and his hand went down to knot in his twin's hair, and Remus watched as Fred's prick gave a jerk and George began to swallow.

 

* * *

When Remus fell asleep that night, he was sandwiched between two very cuddly, naked twins. When he awoke on Christmas morning, he was alone. He was actually relieved; better to have them gone before anyone noticed they weren't where they should be.

At breakfast, the pyjama-clad twins gave no indication that anything had happened between the three of them. They treated him no differently then usual, and Remus was, once again, relieved. He made a mental note to speak to them later in private about what had happened, to apologise for taking advantage. As the morning wore on, he was feeling more and more disgusted with himself and more and more upset that the twins had felt so sorry for him that they'd felt the need to do that with him. Molly and Arthur, his friends, sat with him at the breakfast table and talked and laughed with him and offered him toast and sausages and tea as though he _hadn't_ just spent the night having sex with their children. Remus had to grimace and lower his face more than once.

"Remus?" Arthur said at one point, looking at him with concern. "What's the matter?"

Remus sat up and gave him a smile. "Nothing. I'm fine and breakfast is wonderful, Molly. Thank you."

"You look as though you keep remembering something particularly awful," Ginny observed. Remus almost grimaced again; he clearly wasn't doing a very good job of hiding his guilt and he didn't know what to say. He hazarded a glance at the twins. They were watching him as well, but looked away when Remus's eyes met theirs.

"Course he does, Gin," said George, reaching for the plate of scrambled eggs. "He spent half the night listening to Celestina Warbeck, remember?"

Ginny giggled. Ron snorted. Bill, Harry and Hermione smiled appreciatively. Fleur arched an eyebrow at the twins and didn't crack a smile. Molly scowled at them and smacked Arthur's arm when she noticed the smile he was trying to hide. Remus looked at the twins again and received a covert little wink from Fred. And, relieved that everyone's attention had been diverted, Remus smiled to himself under the pretence of smiling at George's joke.

For the rest of the morning, Remus was unable to get the twins alone. Not only was the house packed with people, but Molly had her family doing various things for her throughout the morning; cleaning up the breakfast dishes, disposing of the discarded paper and bows and ribbons and boxes from the Christmas gifts, getting vegetables from the garden for lunch and so on, and before Remus (who'd insisted on helping out) knew it, it was time for lunch, which was quite an interesting event indeed. The twins chose to seat themselves next to Remus this time; George on his right and Fred next to George.

"Fred and George gave them to me!" Molly said happily of the glittering, midnight blue witch's hat and golden necklace the twins had given her for Christmas. "Aren't they beautiful?"

"Well, we find we appreciate you more and more, Mum, now we're washing our own socks," said George. "Parsnips, Professor?"

"Hm?" Remus looked around and found George watching him with a rather intimate look in his eyes, holding a casserole dish out to him. Remus swallowed hard and once again felt that George might be sitting just a bit too close to him. He glanced furtively around at the others; no one was watching them. He smiled politely at George and accepted the dish from him. "Thank you, George. And you know there's no need to call me 'professor' as that is no longer my profession."

George didn't move his hands right away, forcing Remus to lay his own hands overtop of his, and the way George was holding his gaze was so intense, it made Remus's stomach flutter.

"I don't mind, Professor," George whispered so no one else, save for Fred, could hear. George finally released the casserole dish and looked away. Remus promptly looked away as well, fidgeted a bit and scooped a portion of parsnips onto his plate. He passed the dish to Harry without looking at him, fearing his face was becoming horribly flushed.

Remus tried to follow the conversations that were happening around him, but when he felt George's foot slide on top of his, he lost all concentration. His eyes darted around the table as he attempted to move his foot out of George's reach, but George simply opted to slip a hand under Remus's armrest and up underneath Remus's shirt, where it caressed his skin. Moving far enough away now, Remus realised, would mean bumping into Harry.

George's fingers slid underneath Remus's waistband and moved forward along it, going in a bit deeper, until they found where Remus's pubic hair began. They stopped there and began gently caressing. Remus lowered his face and glanced sidelong at George; George's arm was extended out from his body a little, but anyone who could properly see his arm would probably think it was only resting on the armrest of his chair, as both the armrest and his forearm were out of sight, below the table.

"Have you spoken to her lately, Remus?"

Remus looked up at Molly, who, he realised, had spoken to him and had fixed him with a rather accusatory gaze. "I'm sorry?"

"Tonks. Have you spoken to her?"

"Oh. No, I haven't." Remus quickly lowered his face again and concentrated on his food. "I haven't been in contact with anybody very much. But Tonks has got her own family to go to, hasn't she?"

"Maybe. I got the impression she was planning to spend Christmas alone, actually."

Remus's shoulders slumped. He'd hoped Molly would've given up on trying to push him into Tonks's arms. He began eating, but soon Harry was addressing him.

"Tonks's Patronus has changed its form."

Remus chewed very slowly, trying to figure out what to tell the boy. He couldn't very well tell him the truth, that Tonks's heart was broken because of _him_. He could scarcely believe that himself. "Sometimes," he finally began, pausing as he chose his words, "a great shock…" He paused again, this time because he felt something at his back, like fingers making their way down his spine. "… an emotional upheaval…" he went on, but had to pause again as the fingers reached his waistband and began creeping down into his trousers. He glanced at the twins; George was eating with one hand, the fingers of his other hand still inside Remus's trousers, teasing at the edge of his crotch. Fred was sitting back in his chair, which was pushed back from the table just a bit more than George's, and his arm was clearly extended in Remus's direction as well. Though Remus wondered how Fred was reaching him so easily. The three of them were sitting a little close, but not close enough to allow Fred to reach him without leaning over and bumping into George.

Remus shifted a bit in his chair so as to block any possible view Harry might have of what Fred was doing, and made sure his cardigan blocked the view of George's hand. He wished he could shoo the hands away without rousing suspicion, but that was impossible at the moment. He tried to ignore it.

This, however, was impossible, as Fred's hand had snaked down into Remus's clothes and his fingers were now traversing the crack of his arse. Remus's cock stirred. It would have been a simple matter to keep Fred's fingers away. All he needed to do was remain seated as he was, with his bottom pressed flat to the seat. But his cock was tugging at him and even his nipples were now hard as diamonds, and how long had it been since that particular area of his body had gotten any real attention? Not since Sirius…

Remus shifted again, this time turning just a bit toward Harry. He leaned against his left-hand armrest and lifted his right buttock off the seat just enough to allow a finger access to his hole. Fred's fingers were moist with something, and when they found what they were looking for, one of them began gently caressing across the hole.

"It looked big," said Harry, "and it had four legs."

Remus nodded as he pushed his food around and as Fred's finger began to push into him. He tried to keep his breathing steady, but his heart was starting to pound rather loudly in his ears, which made it difficult to hear what Harry was saying.

He glanced at the twins. Fred glanced at him too and held Remus's gaze as he bit his bottom lip and sunk his finger deeper into Remus's body. George glanced at him as well as he pushed his hand in deeper and his fingertips grazed the side of Remus's fully-erect prick. Remus sucked in a sharp little breath. He forgot about his guilt. His self-pity dissolved completely. All that mattered was that finger wriggling around deep inside him, that hand inching closer and closer to his cock, and the twins' subtly lustful gazes, and all Remus wanted to do at that moment was stand up, unfasten his trousers, bend over and let the twins do as they pleased. They wanted him, Remus thought in disbelief. For whatever bizarre reason, these two young men wanted him.

"Fred, what are you doing?" This was Molly's voice, slicing through the fog of arousal that had collected in Remus's brain. His stomach dropped, his heart pattered and he looked away from the twins and settled back into a more normal position as both Fred's finger and George's hand were hastily withdrawn.

"Nothing, Mum," said Fred, and then he quickly changed the subject. "You know, the pendent on that necklace we got you opens up and you can hide things inside it."

"Oh, really?"

Remus relaxed as Molly examined her pendent. What had just happened with him and the twins felt too surreal to have actually taken place, and yet he knew it had, because he could still feel the slight discomfort left behind by Fred's finger. Remus shook his head at himself, a hot flush of shame beginning to creep up his neck and engulf his face.

"Hey…" Harry said in a hushed voice, "Tonks's Patronus… it couldn't be–?"

Remus knew what Harry was going to say and he was already formulating his answer when Molly gasped Arthur's name. She stood up and stared in shock at the kitchen window.

"Arthur – it's Percy!"

Arthur's fork clattered to his plate and he looked around at the window. _"What?"_

Everyone looked toward the window and, indeed, Percy Weasley was approaching the house, followed by Minister Rufus Scrimgeour, who limped along behind Percy with his cane.

The kitchen was deathly silent as Percy opened the back door and entered. He greeted his mother, and only his mother, with a stiff "Merry Christmas" and Molly greeted him by throwing herself into his arms. Scrimgeour stopped in the doorway and said something about Percy having wanted to drop by, but Remus wasn't buying that and he doubted anyone else was either. Percy didn't look the slightest bit interested in the rest of them. Arthur and the twins look particularly unimpressed by Percy's sudden appearance, their faces showing neither shock, nor anger. They were completely expressionless, as though Percy was a total stranger.

The twins glanced at Remus at the exact same time and stared at him, though these stares were very different than their earlier ones. They were harder, colder, but Remus knew the coldness wasn't directed at him. They seemed to be trying to tell him something, and when Fred's eyes darted back to Percy and then went down and slowly back up to Remus's face, something occurred to Remus.

 _"Did he go to Hogwarts?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Was he there while you were?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Older or younger?"_

 _"Older."_

 _"Race?"_

 _"White."_

 _"Name?"_

 _"Nice try."_

Remus looked over at Percy with wide eyes. He looked the young man up and down, trying to wrap his head around what he was thinking, but he could not, no matter how hard he tried, make Percy fit into the scenario he'd found himself in last night. When he looked at the twins again, they'd looked away.

Scrimgeour inexplicably requested that Harry give him a tour of the Weasleys' yard. Harry agreed and they departed, leaving Percy behind to awkwardly ignore the majority of them. Molly fawned over him, offered him food and drink, which he refused. Percy barely said ten words to his mother and didn't dare make eye contact with anyone but her. Except for once, one very brief moment when Percy's eyes wandered as Molly chattered away at him. Remus watched him carefully. Percy's eyes drifted in the direction of the twins and then quickly darted away again. Remus looked at them; George had lowered his gaze while Fred continued to stare at his older brother, his eyes now narrowed to a precision glare.

 

* * *

The rest of lunch was spent making hushed conversation about what the unexpected visit had been about. Remus was too preoccupied to participate much. He assisted in the clearing and cleaning of the dishes and then disappeared up to Bill's room, but not before glancing back and locking eyes with George, who was in a conversation with Fred and their father. Remus desperately wanted to get the twins alone to have a talk with them, but he couldn't pull them aside now. He decided to wait a bit, but he didn't have to wait long; Fred and George appeared at Bill's bedroom door minutes after Remus got there.

"Why are you hiding up here?" asked Fred as they entered and shut the door behind them. "You know Mum won't have that."

Remus put his book down on the bedside table and sat up. "Gentlemen, we need to talk."

"Uh-oh. We knew this was coming," said George.

"We know what you're going to say, Remus."

"Good. Perhaps I don't need to say it, then, but I will anyway. What happened last night was completely inappropriate and what happened at lunch just now was arguably worse. Your parents, your little sister and brother, were sitting right there with us. Anyone could have seen. Molly almost did."

"I didn't hear any complaints while my finger was buried in your arse," Fred said with a smirk.

Remus sighed. "I admit, I could have stopped it from happening. I could have said 'no' last night as well, and I am truly sorry for that. It was wrong of me to allow any of this to happen."

George frowned and chuckled a bit. "Remus…" He and Fred approached and sat on either side of Remus. "Are you seriously blaming yourself for what happened?"

"Of course. I'm the adult."

"We're adults too."

"Very young adults."

"But we're of age," said Fred, laying a hand on Remus's thigh. "You did nothing wrong."

"And come on, we did kind of seduce you."

"That's no excuse. Fred, please…" Remus took Fred's hand and gently removed it from his thigh. He suddenly remembered something that caused him to pause before letting Fred's hand go. He stared down at Fred's fingers and then let his eyes travel up Fred's arm. "Your arm… seems normal length at the moment…"

Fred grinned. "Lengthening charm. That's how I was able to reach you."

Remus nodded. "Ah."

"I was going to finger you myself," said George matter-of-factly. "Wouldn't have needed a lengthening charm, since I was sitting right next to you, but we thought Fred appearing to reach behind me would look less weird than one of us reaching behind you, if anyone happened to notice."

Remus gave Fred his hand back. "Well… at any rate, you shouldn't have done that. And I shouldn't have let you. I should have known better and I hope you can accept my apology."

Fred sighed. "Tell us, Remus, how much kinky sex _does_ it take before you loosen up, hm?"

"We took your mind off your loneliness, though, didn't we?" asked George.

"I'm not lonely," Remus said quickly. "But yes, you did take my mind off some things for a while."

"Well, that's all we wanted."

"That and all the kinky sex," added Fred. "Speaking of…" Fred's hand crept back onto Remus's thigh and slid up toward his crotch, but Remus grabbed it again.

"No," he said firmly. "Not again. We can't. It's wrong."

"How can it be wrong if Fred and I are adults?"

"Because I'm a guest in your parents' home. Do you have any idea what Molly and Arthur would say if they discovered what I'd done with two of their children?"

" _Adult_ children," said Fred.

"I don't know," said George. "Mum practically thinks of Tonks as a daughter and seems awfully keen to get you together with her."

Remus looked at George in shock. "How did you know that?"

"We've overheard some things here and there."

"Plus, that 'spending Christmas alone' comment was clearly meant as some kind of passive-aggressive jab at you," added Fred.

"Well, now I think about it, I suppose Molly's hardly been subtle," Remus sighed. "But you know this isn't the same thing. Tonks isn't her daughter."

"Remus."

Remus looked at Fred, who'd snuggled closer and whose hand was sliding back up onto his thigh.

"We like you, okay?" There was a bit of an exasperated edge to Fred's voice.

"Why?" Remus whispered. Fred's face was very close now. Remus could smell the subtle scent of him and feel his hot breath.

"Well, you can deny it all you want, but the fact is you're cute as hell," said George, whose hand was also spider-walking towards Remus's crotch.

The twins' hands finally reached their destination and found Remus was already half-hard. They began kneading and squeezing and rubbing, and Remus felt like his muscles were dissolving, turning him into a quivering pile of hormones, unable to jump up and back away, as he thought he should. Then, as the twins began kissing his neck, he remembered something.

"Did you pursue Percy with this level of tenacity?" he asked. The kissing stopped and the twins slowly pulled back to look at him. He looked from one to the other. Their faces were as stony and expressionless as when Percy had entered the kitchen. "You certainly have a knack for picking completely inappropriate men, I'll give you that."

Neither twin said anything. It was one of the few times Remus had ever seen them speechless.

"How long did it go on for?"

"Several years, on and off," George said quietly. "Until he left."

"Then the big idiot wouldn't even talk to us. You saw him downstairs. The prick wouldn't even look at us."

"So, you were attached to him, not only as a brother, but also as a lover."

At that, Fred stood abruptly and wandered away. He went to the window and stared out, his jaw muscles twitching, his arms hugging his torso.

"I can't believe he showed up here today," said George.

"He only came because he was Scrimgeour's ticket to come speak to Harry," said Fred.

"Oh, I don't know," said Remus softly. "Perhaps part of him wanted to see you and the others. He could have said 'no' to Scrimgeour."

George laughed bitterly. "Percy? Refuse a request from a superior? You don't know him very well, do you?"

Remus shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not."

"Well, he's very… ambitious."

"Like turn-his-back-on-his-family ambitious," muttered Fred. "Git."

"He had his good points, though," said George, and Remus noticed a hint of a smile tugging at his lips. "He was sort of a quiet, solid presence in the house, you know?"

"Yeah, when he wasn't telling us all off for being too loud or too lazy or just generally _wrong_ about everything."

"He was like you in some ways, Remus. Well, except for the telling-us-off part. Sometimes when Fred and I would sneak out of bed to… well, I suppose it's best you not know what for."

"Wouldn't want to make you an accomplice."

"Sometimes we'd find Percy downstairs, curled up in the armchair, writing in the middle of the night."

"Said it was quieter down there, 'cause he couldn't hear us all snoring all around him."

"We don't know what he'd write; he never showed us. I suppose we could've looked anyway."

"Certainly sounds like something we'd do."

"But we never did. Seemed like too much of an invasion, I guess. Anyway, he seemed much more tolerant of us in general during those times. Sometimes he'd let us sit with him and we'd just talk."

 _And then you came and found me down there,_ Remus thought. Could the twins really have made a subconscious connection to Percy when they found him downstairs last night? Had it really been subconscious? He decided not to ask. He had no doubt that the twins had pitied him and had wanted to cheer him up, but now their eagerness to include him in their lovemaking made so much more sense.

"Well, it sounds like you have some nice memories of him. And I'm sure you'll have more. He's a reasonable man. He'll come to his senses."

Fred snorted and wandered back over to the bed and sat down. "Enough about him, yeah?" He nestled close to Remus. "Seems like no one's noticed we're gone. We might have some time to play a bit."

But this time, Remus was up on his feet before any mischievous hands could try to fondle him. He turned to face the twins. "I can't do this. Not here, not with Molly and Arthur's children, not… in Bill's room." He covered his eyes with a hand. "My god, we had sex on Bill's bed."

"He doesn't even live here anymore," said Fred.

"And neither do we," said George.

"Yes, I know you're adults and I respect the fact that you can both make your own decisions and you can choose to seduce older men if you like, not that I think that's what happened."

The twins exchanged an amused glance.

"But this feels very, very wrong to me. You can understand that, can't you?"

George sighed. "Yeah, I suppose. You had fun, though, didn't you?"

Remus smiled sheepishly, despite himself. "Yes, I did." He quickly added, pointing a finger at them, "But that doesn't make it okay." He then lowered his finger, took a breath and exhaled heavily. "Thank you both for… the lovely time."

The twins grinned broadly. "Thank you too," said Fred as he and George stood. "We'll get out of your hair."

"I'll be down in a minute," Remus said. He went back and sat on the bed and stared unseeingly at the book he'd been reading. Was he crazy? Fred and George were attractive, sweet in their way, confident and unashamed… sexy… and there were _two_ of them. And they wanted to play with him. Was he mad to turn them away?

No, he told himself firmly. These were his friends' children and he was nearly twenty years older than they were. _And_ they'd been his students. It didn't matter that they were adults. What they'd done was wrong and he should never have let it happen.

"Remus?"

Remus looked up to find the twins standing in the doorway, watching him. He wasn't sure which one had spoken. "Yes?"

"You could pay the shop a visit sometime," said Fred. "If you wanted."

"Yeah, like, around closing time maybe," said George with a grin.

Remus smiled and looked down. He was blushing, he could feel it. He hesitated, shaking his head, and then finally replied, "Well… perhaps. But that's not a promise or anything, alright?" When he looked at them again, they were giving each other rather smug, knowing looks.

"Alright," said Fred. "We'll see you, then."

"Professor," added George in his sexiest purr, and the twins departed, shutting the door behind them.

END


End file.
